parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Crocodile
Cast *Belle - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Beast - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Gaston - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *LeFou - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Maurice - Gilbert Gottfried *Lumiere - Leap (LeapFrog) *Human Lumiere - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Cogsworth - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Human Cogsworth - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Mrs. Potts - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Human Mrs. Potts - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Chip - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Human Chip - Pinocchio *Fifi the Feather Duster - Lily (LeapFrog) *Human Fifi - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Terk (Tarzan) *Sultan the Footstool - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Stove - Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) *Philippe - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Prince Adam - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *The Bimbettes - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie), Cinderella, and Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Monsieur D'Arque - Rasputin (Anastasia) *The Peddler Woman - Madame Medusa (The Resucers) *The Enchantress - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Scenes *Beauty and the Crocodile part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Crocodile part 2 - "Linda" *Beauty and the Crocodile part 3 - Linda Meets Percival McLeach *Beauty and the Crocodile part 4 - Gilbert Gottfried's Invention *Beauty and the Crocodile part 5 - Gilbert Gottfried Gets Lost *Beauty and the Crocodile part 6 - Gilbert Gottfried Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Crocodile part 7 - Percival McLeach Propose to Linda *Beauty and the Crocodile part 8 - Linda Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Crocodile part 9 - Linda's New Room *Beauty and the Crocodile part 10 - "McLeach" *Beauty and the Crocodile part 11 - Linda Meets Hyacinth Hippo, Beshte, and Terk *Beauty and the Crocodile part 12 - Linda is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Crocodile part 13 - Linda Leaves Her Room/Meeting Leap and Mr. Toad *Beauty and the Crocodile part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Crocodile part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Linda Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Crocodile part 16 - Linda Runs Off/Tick-Tock Crocodile Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Crocodile part 17 - Percival McLeach Plans a Scheme with Rasputin *Beauty and the Crocodile part 18 - Something Special For Alice/"Something There" *Beauty and the Crocodile part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Crocodile part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Crocodile part 21 - Linda Set Tick Tock Crocodile Free *Beauty and the Crocodile part 22 - Percival McLeach's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Crocodile part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Crocodile part 24 - Tick-Tock Crocodile vs. Percival McLeach *Beauty and the Crocodile part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Crocodile part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Belle Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as the Beast Percical C. McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Gaston Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as LeFou Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as Maurice Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Lumiere Jack (g and b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Human Lumiere Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Cogsworth Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty as Human Cogsworth Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Mrs. Potts Snowwhite.jpg|Snow White as Human Mrs. Potts Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Chip Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Human Chip LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Fifi the Feather Duster Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Human Fifi Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as the Wardrobe Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Sultan the Footstool Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Dog Sultan the Footstool Tumblr noy3bn0QGU1up1zcao1 500.png|Prince Fleaswallow as the Stove Colonel hathi jungle book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Philippe Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Prince Adam Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy, IMG 0679.JPG|Cinderella, and Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as the Bimbettes Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Monsieur D'Arque the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Madame Medusa as the Peddler Woman Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:HarryDR19